


plans and portents

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Anxceit - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Set pre Accepting Anxiety, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil isdone.





	plans and portents

Deceit lifts his head from his heating rock when he hears the door close. He frowns. Not just close, _slam_. And only one person is brave enough to slam it after the tongue-lashing he gave Remus, and only then when he's in the depths of his emotions.

His boyfriend. Virgil.

He glides to his feet, going in search of the anxious side. He's not hard to find. As soon as he slammed the door, he must have dropped right in front of it, and now he's curled up into a tight ball, his hoodie yanked over his head.

"Virgil?" He asks calmly, keeping his voice low and soothing. Virgil looks up, his face tear-streaked and eyes red-rimmed.

"Why do I even fucking _bother_?" He snarls, his voice muffled as he drops his head back down against his knees. "They _hate_ me. I'm- I'm _evil_ to them, like- like the worst caricature of Remus _Princey_ could ever conjure up, and the only person who doesn't treat me like shit is fucking _Morality_." A short, bitter laugh escapes. "Maybe I should just duck out."

"_No_," Deceit says, the word torn from him like a raw wound. Virgil startles, looking up again with huge, wet eyes. "No," Deceit repeats, gentler. "Please, storm cloud. Don't- don't even think of it. You _know_ how I feel about-"

"I'm sorry," Virgil mumbles, distress shining in his eyes. Distress for _him_. Virgil reaches out a tentative hand, brushing the human side of Deceit's face and then fluttering across the scales. Deceit sighs, a soft intake of breath.

"Thomas needs you," Deceit murmurs. "_I_ need you."

"I need you, too," Virgil whispers, his face reddening to the roots of his hair. He's never been very good at expressing his feelings, but Deceit always cherishes every time he tries. "And I know Thomas needs me. I just- I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

Deceit pauses, tapping his chin with one gloved finger, his mind whirling with possibilities. He discards multiple plans, too hasty, too foolhardy, too dangerous. He doesn't _know_ how the others will react, that's the real problem. But perhaps...

"What if you did duck out?" He asks slowly. Virgil's eyes widen in panic, and Deceit goes on quickly, before Virgil can spiral into a full-fledged attack. "But not _really_. The effect will be genuine, but you'll still be here. And they can see just how much Thomas needs you. Do you think that would help?"

"I don't know," Virgil admits. "Maybe. But...not yet. I can't-" He swallows, his face a portrait of naked vulnerability that makes Deceit's heart ache. "I can't handle _all_ the possibilities of that plan yet."

"I didn't think you could," Deceit soothes. "It is but one plan. Nothing says it need come to fruition." He fluffs Virgil's hair, making a reluctant smile appear on his boyfriend's face.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Deceit asks. "We could watch one with Remus, make a night of it."

"Pixar only?" Virgil requests hopefully. "Princey _never_ stops with the Disney parade. I like Disney, but-" _Not tonight,_ Deceit's thoughts supply. He nods.

"Of course," he says, leaning forward and gently kissing Virgil's forehead. "Come on. Let's find the little green menace."

"Last I saw him, he was trying to eat the couch again," Virgil says, making a face. Deceit groans.

"He would be," he says.


End file.
